Mirror's Image
by Call me Hathaway
Summary: He oído por ahí que la percepción que tenemos de nosotros mismos suele estar errada. Aún así, pienso que tal vez, en un espejo sí tenga una impresión realista de lo que se le ha puesto enfrente. ¿En quién me he convertido? ¿Qué soy sin el único hilo que me ataba a la realidad? Ella era todo. /Ooc - Universo Alterno


**Disclaimer: Me pertenece la trama y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Mirror's Image

– _Hiciste una promesa y tienes la obligación de cumplirla – Tus labios sonríen pero tu mirada permanece seria. _

– _Bella, no nos pongamos dramáticos, ¿está bien? Disfruta el sol en tu piel, piensa en este momento y capturémoslo por siempre – me abrazas fuerte y por una fracción de segundo la perfección es mía, por un segundo es eterna y me pertenece. Tu susurro rompe el silencio__._

– _Hazlo, por mi; como yo lo haré por ti si llegase a ocurrir semejante cosa. Permanece vivo, existe. ¿Lo harás, Edward? – Tu mirada es lo único que existe en este momento y ella me demanda obediencia y sumisión, porque de todas formas ya no me pertenezco a mi mismo._

– _Lo haré._

– _Las promesas se cumplen, mon amour._

_Las promesas se cumplen._

Abro los ojos cuando la luz del día entra, intrusa, por entre mis párpados cerrados y miro disgustado a mi alrededor. Estoy desorientado y el entendimiento viene segundos más tarde de lo normal.

El desastre a mi alrededor me ayuda a recordar en fragmentos y recupero de forma pobre los sucesos ocurridos anoche. La habitación que no es mía está falta de actividad humana, pero me golpea de forma fuerte la sensación de que esto es peor que si hubiese despertado al lado de una extraña. Ya que la soledad conjunta a otras variadas emociones propias de la resaca me hacen perder el equilibrio, tanto físico como mental, lo que mi cuerpo duele por el agotamiento y mi mente se sigue preguntando.

_¿Qué estoy espe__rando encontrar? _

Quizás mi dignidad perdida que reaparece entre los rincones menos esperados del cuarto, donde he despertado, por medio de recuerdos en los que aún estaba sobrio y en poder de evitar muchas cosas.

_¡__Oh, no!_ Ahora cuando comienzo a recordar por medio de flashes intermitentes todas aquellas cosas que hice anoche el malestar se hace peor, mientras me levanto y corro al baño para expulsar lo que no queda en mi estómago, quizás como una forma de autocastigo, no lo sé. _La he traicionado._

Mientras me juro que no volveré a tomar más alcohol en mi vida, la resignación viene a mi mente como anestésico para el remordimiento. No tardo en decidir que necesito aire fresco, salir de aquella casa desconocida e ir a mi lugar seguro. Me pongo unos pantalones de mujer que encontré bajo la cama, un chaleco que no recuerdo me perteneciera y salgo a la calle para liberar mis pensamientos de culpa.

Por todas las acciones que sé que hice pero de las que no soy consciente. Sé que quizás lastimé a alguien o finalmente dije la verdad que he estado ocultando todo este tiempo. Es inevitable sentir que la peor escoria de la tierra es mejor que yo y trato inútilmente de ahogar las voces encerradas en mi cabeza.

He oído por ahí que la percepción que tenemos de nosotros mismos suele estar errada. Aún así, pienso que tal vez, en un espejo sí tenga una impresión realista de lo que se le me ha puesto al frente enfrente. La imagen que me devolvió hace un momento me ha llevado a un nuevo grado de vulnerabilidad jamás sentida anteriormente.

No es sólo el cabello revuelto, las ojeras pronunciadas o el brillo angustiado en mis ojos, es la universalidad de todo aquello estando al descubierto frente a mi miseria. Frente a la persona demacrada y delgada que seguramente ven los demás al observarme, yo veo sus máscaras interpretando el papel de sus vidas, dado por la cortesía de la costumbre.

Cuando el viento agita mis cabellos y mi ropa, camino aún más rápido porque a falta de los cigarrillos que no puedo financiar, es la mejor forma de acallar los gritos de mi dignidad perdida. Sigo caminando ajeno a lo que hay a mí alrededor, sé que estoy inestable mentalmente, pero más allá de tal hecho, aún sigo siendo una persona con necesidades.

Respiro, como y duermo de tanto en tanto, casi como cualquier otro ser humano. Aunque de forma mermada, soy un ser sociable, y en lo más profundo de mi ser, necesito ser amado. También, aunque estoy seguro y he aceptado plenamente que nadie entenderá eso, la fuerza que me hace seguir vivo sin llevar a cabo los instintos suicidas de un inestable mental se ha ido casi por completo.

_Antes, ella era la fuerza que me movía en la vida; ahora es quien me tiene atado a la realidad, estando lejos e inalcanzable. _

Me pierdo en la multitud sintiéndome como uno más del rebaño y a la vez como el ser más solitario del planeta. En medio de los cuerpos que se empujan, los unos a los otros para llegar a sus destinos, estoy yo y al otro lado de la avenida concurrida está ella. Me observa desde lejos y es mejor así. Va vestida como siempre. La frialdad disfraza su mirada, ojos oscuros, cabello caoba, palidez enferma, muerte, vida, memorias que no se van, _estamos atados por el recuerdo_, condenados a una existencia enferma, ella entre ambas dimensiones y yo estancado por una promesa de supervivencia a este mundo natural.

Ella me mira de nuevo y sé que no me culpa, porque sabe perfectamente por lo que estoy pasando, mas eso no quita el dolor de mi traición. Debo dejarle ir, tener fuerzas y caminar hacia la noche en la que se ha convertido mi existencia. _Borderline_, dijeron que se llama mi trastorno. Yo digo que es más una manera diferente de ver y sentir las cosas, de arrastrarse por el escenario de la vida: Nacimiento, adolescencia, cigarrillos, música, árboles, mares y océanos hirviendo, cuervos, madre, no-padre, infancia, dolor, angustia, felicidad, efímera, biblioteca, mañana, cambio, rutina, costumbre, costumbre, costumbre. Le doy una última mirada_ para finalmente dejar que su recuerdo muera, aunque yo mismo esté muriendo por eso._

_Hola. La verdad no sé si alguien llegue a interesarse por este tipo de relato, pero en caso de que alguna tenga curiosidad, es un monólogo interno con enumeración caótica, en un principio escrito para mi clase de lenguaje. Lo he modificado un poco y aquí está. Mucha agua ha pasado bajo el puente desde la última vez que subí algo, pero de todas formas es agradable aportar al fandom. Además, debo decir que aquí hay más que sólo un pedazo de mi mente y que es una de las cosas que más me ha gustado escribir. _

_Está enteramente inspirado en la canción bajo el mismo título que el relato, Mirror's Image, de The Horrors. De verdad, espero os haya gustado (:_


End file.
